


You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Curses, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pining, Rough Kissing, semi nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: A commission from Illa on Facebook.Don't use/repost unless you're the commissioner!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from Illa on Facebook.
> 
> Don't use/repost unless you're the commissioner!!

“Thank you very much. Please come again.”

After sending the last customer off that evening, according to the work shift schedule, Sandalphone should be able to finish his and get ready to go home. There aren’t many customers since morning, since the cold weather kinda pushes everyone to stay indoors. Sandalphone included, if only he doesn’t need or want his salary. Even though it’s not much, still enough for him to spoil himself. The work itself is not that burdening, being blessed with a caring boss and good working environment, in a way, there’s nothing Sandalphone should be feeling unsatisfied about.

Except, the certain pervert who keeps clinging at him like a deadly plague.  
And that sex offender is currently had his hand on Sandalphone’s ass, squeezing shamelessly.

“Sandy, my dear. Good work for today~ Do you want to have a rest, or shall I help—”  
“Fuck off, Pervert.”

Sandalphone slaps the hand away and rushes to the back to get the cleaning equipment. He cursed under his breath loud enough for anyone near to hear, not really hiding the fact that he is annoyed to the core. Besides, it’s not like there will be any soul to help him get away. This certain pervert is a real pervert to the bone—Sandalphone isn’t his only victim, after all, he just happened to be harassed the most—thus none really bother nor mind anymore. Sandalphone, however, minds it so much as he is the main pray, despite he hates to admit it. Just what is that insolent wants, Sandalphone couldn’t tell. And he doesn’t want to know either.

After making sure all the tables are cleaned, he planned to return to the back and helping in the kitchen. His steps halted when he sees that figure he despised so much, standing tall blocking the entrance. There seems to be a ruckus inside, but Sandalphone can’t even peek to find out. The loud laughter filling his hearing, really not something he fond to hear.

“Oi, pervert. What are you doing now?”  
“Sandy, my love! Let’s—Mmpff—“

Sandalphone slaps Belial using the tray he is holding, pushes the bigger man away as he enters the kitchen to check. There seems to be no disturbance whatsoever, aside the kitchen crew is playing the kind of games he doesn’t want to be part of. They aren’t particularly busy for real, and Sandalphone really wishes the manager allows him to go home.

The bells from the front door rings, and he quickly return to the tables. Customers still coming one by one despite not many. Guess he really can’t go home yet.

The clock shows it’s past ten, when the last customer—last one for real—stood and left. Sandalphone only stares at the dirty table for a few minutes, not rushing to clean it as he used to do when his work shift ended. His co-workers already exchange farewells and get ready to leave. By then Sandalphone lets out a sigh and starts cleaning. It doesn’t take long for him to work on it, to brings the dirty dishes to wash, doesn’t bother with how the cooking utensils also left unwashed. He can hear Belial’s voice behind him, seducing who knows who. It doesn’t bother him. He feels happy, even.

“Sandyyyyyy~”

Uh-oh, the happiness doesn’t last long.

“My dear Sandy, the night still young~” Sandalphone honestly holding back a puke from hearing it, “So why do you, and me, you know doing what~?”

He ignores Belial completely, turned the tap water harder and make some splashing mess around him. Belial’s standing position makes him got splashed as well, yet instead of backing out, Belial moves even closer instead. Still with his hands reaches out to grope Sandalphone’s body.

“......Hand’s off.”  
“It is off. Off your dick—Guh!”

Sandalphone glares right after he elbowed Belial’s stomach as hard as he could. Seeing his hit only managed to make Belial bends down a little, he hits harder. Another painful groan went past Belial’s lips urges Sandalphone to beat him more. He doesn’t know if it’s his fatigue or annoyance which fuels him to resorts to violence, maybe both. Belial’s reaction getting even more disgusting the harder Sandalphone beats him. Sandalphone got fed up by the moans soon enough, pushes Belial away and quickly grabs the hot, iron pan on the sink. His eyes glare with much hate and disgust, Belial swears the hiss turns him on too much.

“Touch me again, and I swear I'll throw this at you.”  
“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad. It makes me wanna—Gwah!!”

The hot pan Sandalphone supposed to be washing really got thrown, right onto Belial’s face.

“Go fuck that hot pan instead!!”

~~~~~

If only I didn’t sign for this.

With a heavy sigh, Sandalphone put away the plates he just done washing. In the past week, after he threw the iron pan to Belial’s face, he accidentally broke it into two after it fell down. The thing attracted quite a ruckus since the hard smack ended up gave Belial a massive nosebleed. Adds with the broken pan, Sandalphone had to swallow his bitter saliva to see his salary got cut off. An amount for the new pan, an amount for Belial’s hospital fee.

Even though it doesn’t much to make him broke for the whole month, it’s still giving him a bitter feeling. The main reason is that both happened thanks to Belial’s sexual assault. Belial indeed got a stern warning from the manager, but Sandalphone knew it still won’t stop him from getting harassed daily.

And it’s not even a minute passed since he thought about it, that he already feels a big hand is groping his back.

“Fuck off, pervert.”

The owner of that hand just lets out a chuckle. Sandalphone’s rage boils even more in response, but he holds back himself as he thinks about another amount of money he is going to lose if he lets his anger get the best of him. And also, because he noticed Belial wants him to get emotional. That pervert is not only a pervert but also a psycho.

“Fuck off, I said.”

Instead of backing out, Belial’s hand moves lower, brushes against Sandalphone’s inner thighs, trying to slips in between. Another nerve popped up on Sandalphone’s forehead, and he instinctively, stabs Belial’s side using the dirty chopsticks in his grip. He wondered if the customers coming in is his life-saver, as then both needs to halt their exchanges and get back to work.

Sandalphone with at times glances at Belial, watching him as he works. Seeing it from an outsider’s point of view, Belial is a proper worker. He doesn't particularly ignore his duties, somehow know how to please the customers, keeping up with the demands, taking care of accidental messes, and the list goes on. Yet whenever he no longer acts as a worker, all the good quality mask he puts on vanished into thin air within a second. All of him changed into that sexual offender who can’t stop looking for new victims at any moment, harassing them on the spot without restraint nor shame. It’s like his brain suddenly fell to his groin.

Sandalphone pretends like he saw nothing, noticed how the customers Belial is currently handling are acting like a jerk and difficult. Maybe he feels like he wants to get revenge for keeping on with the harassment, thus he decided to just watch from afar. It doesn’t seem like Belial is troubled. Those jerks are the ones getting goosebumps instead. He wonders if Belial showing his true self to them to makes them behave and stop acting out. And that’s why when Belial turns around, accidentally got their eyes met. Sandalphone keeps on with his flat face, not giving any reaction and lets his hands working on whatever it is in front of him.

All while having Belial blows a kiss or winks towards his way.  
Which he blatantly ignores.

Sandalphone still doesn’t understand which part of him is Belial see. He isn’t particularly the ‘hard to get’ type, but he sure isn’t that easy to please either. And it has nothing to do with which way he swings. He concluded Belial just want to mess around, beaming with that disgusting, lustful aura. And he just….

Can’t keep on with the poker face if ignoring Belial only urges him to be harassed further. Resorting to violence didn’t help much either. 

He just happened to get ready to leave after his shift ended, when Belial enters the staff room. Only the two of them are inside, and Sandalphone is too familiar with the next scenario, that he reacts with throwing the paper cup near him right away. Of course, Belial dodges without any difficulties, coming closer with dangerous eyes staring deep into Sandalphone’s.

Sandalphone looks away, acting like it doesn’t affect him even though deep down his heart beating like crazy. He never sees Belial makes such face before, and now the situation rose into something he always afraid will come into realization. Good thing he already changed into his normal clothes and not bare like he was in five minutes when Belial enters. 

He is currently facing the locker, can feel the eerie feelings behind him as Belial gets even closer. When he sees Belial’s shadow hovering his body, his mind screams loud telling him to run. His legs quickly move, But Belial moves faster, flips him around forcing them to face each other. The way Belial stares down at him sending shivers up to his spine. His heel bumped into the locker behind. There’s no space left to escape.

No way to refuse the rough kisses he received.

Sandalphone trying to push Belial off of him, but Belial holds his wrists up above his head, leaving him struggles without any significant fight. His lips feel bruised and numb, his breath ragged, and there isn’t any sign Belial will back out soon. Lack of airs putting Sandalphone in an uncomfortable position, desperately trying to steal a breath or two whenever he can. By then Belial finally pulls back. The same dangerous stares as before are presented in front of Sandalphone, and Sandalphone is too shocked to make any move. Belial’s thumb which lightly rubs his bruising-for-real lips, feels hot on his skin. Faintly, he can hear Belial mumbles under his breath.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

===============


	2. If you dare to move, I'll destroy your nuts

Sandalphone couldn’t tell which is more shocking.

His breath is no longer ragged, but for some reason, he doesn’t have the guts to move a muscle. His eyes still locked with Belial’s. The sharp stares, rather than giving him eerie feelings, it’s more like sending uncomfortable shivers. He didn’t notice the change in Belial’s gaze because he’s too shocked to even breath properly. Only when Belial moves closer one more time that he harshly snapped out of his thoughts.

Since Belial’s grip around his wrists loosened, he took that chance to kicks Belial on his balls.

Belial crouches on the floor. His face turning blue. The pain he received is great enough to prevent any sound coming out. Only his eyes are trying to get a glimpse of Sandalphone from his current position on the floor.

“You…” Sandalphone’s voice trembles, “You sick bastard… Do you think I’m your toy? Do you think what you did was mere play?”

Belial seems like he wants to say something. His hand reaches out about to touch Sandalphone’s leg, but Sandalphone kicks his hand away.

“Don’t touch me, you animal! No, you even worse than an animal. Stay away from me! You disgust me!”

Not waiting for anything, Sandalphone grabs his coat and rushes out, leaving Belial still dealing with the pain on the floor. His mind is too messed up to process what was happening to him. But more than that, he’s too ashamed to let himself become Belial’s plaything and ended in such a situation. And he isn’t even willingly accept to be Belial’s victim. It just happened. He tried to draw a line with no significant effect. The more he backs out, the more Belial chase after him.

He grunts from pain after randomly kicked a metal trash bin to release his anger. His lips trembles again when the image of himself being pinned down crossed his mind. Any kind of curses he knew in every language slips out of his mouth under his heavy breathes. The frustration drives him mad. And it’s not only because of the sexual harassment Belial did, but also because of something else.

That night, Sandalphone didn’t receive any indecent text message from Belial, even though Belial never absent from doing it before. Since he’s too stressed from all the event happened, he more or less glad to be left alone. 

He curls under the blanket even more, pathetically trying to erase the kiss from his memory. Yet the harder he tries, the deeper it carved inside his mind. The hand mark around his wrists from where Belial locked him is no longer visible. The feeling of being held down, however, still lingers. 

His hair stands all over when his mind unconsciously playing the image of Belial’s gaze. Sharp and dangerous, it froze him on the spot. He still, at this point. His body recalls how he lost his breath from that stare alone, and he grits his teeth in response. Harshly, he slams his forehead on the cold wall. The pain at least sobers him up from the uncomfortable reminder. It prevents him from getting any sleep for the whole night, however.

 

The next day, as much as he wants to skip from work, he still comes anyway when he sees the amount of money he needs to get through the month. Belial is already there when he arrived for his noon shift, doesn’t bother to spare any look towards Belial and went to the changing room right away. Since it’s in the middle of break time, the staff room is filled with people. He doesn’t need to be worried to be alone with Belial in the small space like yesterday.

“Sandy, can you help me with something? Belial is--”

Sandalphone instinctively glares at the Manager after Belial’s name being mentioned. Surprised with the obvious hostility he lets out, the Manager startled in response. Sandalphone is equally surprised, so he averts his gaze for a moment and clears his throat.

“What is it?”  
“What’s with you? Why are you glaring at me like that?”  
“Sorry, it’s nothing. What kind of help you need?”  
“Oh, it’s actually not me but Belial--”  
“Can you ask someone else?”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“I don’t want to deal with him at the moment.”  
“Aren’t you always don’t want to deal with him?”  
“The percentage increased greatly.”

The Manager lifts her eyebrows, stares at him for a full five seconds before eventually gives up.

“Alright, fine. I’ll ask someone else.”

Sandalphone gives a thankful smile before heading to the front. There aren’t many people coming in, but it’s not particularly empty either. At least enough for Sandalphone to keep moving around without the need to make himself looks busy. He’s currently tending a table where the toddler keeps playing with his apron when he notices someone is staring at him. He knew who it is, doesn’t need to look to find out. And he chooses to ignore it completely.

Even when Sandalphone is on break, sitting alone to have his meal, he still acts like the other person doesn’t exist.

Of course, it doesn’t stop Belial from coming. He still does, as hard, trying to lies his arm just wherever on Sandalphone’s body. Sandalphone reacts with staying out of the way whenever Belial got too close, make sure Belial won’t be able to touch him at all. But it’s still impossible to do when it’s rush hour. The packed room gives no enough space to move around as one pleased. When it happened, Sandalphone can only endure it and fled as soon as he can.

“Sandyyyy~”

Sandalphone stops eating altogether, closes his bento box and gathers his stuff. There are other people, but it’s not Belial if little audience enough to stop him. 

Seeing Sandalphone is ready to run away again, Belial moves faster and hugs Sandalphone from behind. Sandalphone freezes. The image of that forceful kiss popped up inside his mind again, and he instinctively shoves Belial away as hard as he could.

“FUCK OFF!!!”

It came harder than he intended to. Now everyone is silent and looking at him in confusion. The harassment Belial did is not something new, but this kind of reaction is surely not one prone to witness. The hinge of red from shame visible on Sandalphone’s face. It’s still too shocking for him to be near Belial. If back then he was hostile around Belial, right now it’s a full-blown disgust and freaking out.

Not wasting any second, he runs away.  
Unfortunately for him, Belial feels the light popped up in his brain, seeing the new kind of reaction he gets.

“What’s with that? How cute.”  
“Spare him, Belial. Can’t you see he’s disgusted by you?”

One of the coworkers finally voicing out his thought, followed by murmurs of an agreement by the others. Instead of thinking back what he did to earn such reaction and repents, he looks for another way to annoys Sandalphone. The wave of protests seeing his grin fell to a deaf ear. He leaves the staff room, looking for Sandalphone.

 

On the other hand, Sandalphone is hiding behind the bushes in the parking lot. The place where Belial put his hands before feels cold. Again, that forceful kiss playing inside his mind on repeat. He grits his teeth hard, frustrated on what he needs to do to forget things. But he knew it was impossible since he meets the culprit on a daily basis. The thought of calling the police tempts him so much, he wonders what’s the reason why he never really did.

A group of people coming into the store snapped him out of his mind. Right, it’s still rush hour and he just ran away leaving the piling up work. The customers can help him avoid another unwanted scenario for a while, but it means he will be under Belial’s radar.

“Fuck it!!”

He whines, pulling his hair in frustration before slaps his cheeks hard until leaving red marks. He had no choice but to return. As much as he hates being harassed, he still needs the money. Now his string of curses aimed towards capitalism for forcing him to be in current position. Maybe he better starts looking for another job. That last train of thought sends a gloomy aura around him.

This is why he hates Belial so much.

========

“Sandyyy~”

Sandalphone’s icy glares stop Belial from coming any closer.   
For a couple of seconds.

“What’s with that look? Aren’t you missing me?”

Sandalphone keeps his stare for another few seconds before returning his attention to the work shift schedule on the whiteboard. Since last week, the amount of him meeting Belial has been reduced greatly, thanks to him finally made up his mind and spoke to the manager. Albeit not telling the actual reason, she understands since Belial is indeed always harassing him the most.

“No reaction? Geez, you’re much cuter before.”

Again, Belial’s hand is about to touch his ass, but he swiftly moves farther. Belial doesn’t stop right there and scoots closer, and he reacts with steps away. This strange tag game earns a confused look from their coworkers, as both of them literally circling around as if nothing happened.

“Stop running away from me.”  
“Stop chasing after me.”  
“It’s because you keep running.”  
“You keep chasing.”

Belial stops chasing for real, giving him an unreadable look.

“There, I stop.”

Sandalphone keeps his flat face while returning the stare. There’s an arm-length distance between them. Still far enough for Belial to touch him at the indecent place, but close enough for both of them to see deep inside each other’s eyes. Sandalphone is the first to break the silence with turning away, leaves Belial on his spot without another word to greets the new customer. A solid reason to leave, but Belial knew he will still do even if there’s no one coming. 

His eyes following Sandalphone. For almost a week full without seeing him, somehow Sandalphone has gotten much colder. Not like it matters to him since he’s shameless and doesn’t know how to give up, but the coldness he felt somehow feels different than usual. He wonders why.

“Manager, change my shift.”  
“Hell, no. Sandy will curse me in my sleep.”  
“So he’s the one asking to change the work shift?”  
“Who else? You too. You better stop harassing that kid.”  
“Eh, I’m just showing my love and affection.”  
“I’m calling the police.”

No need to say, Belial throws himself to the floor and hugging her waist, begging her not to call the police as she really did pick up the phone. He spent the rest of that day being lectured about sexual harassment and had to do the annual reports he has been avoiding for days. Albeit not being able to get close to Sandalphone at all that day due to the Manager glares dagger at him, it doesn’t stop him from stealing a glance or two.

Sandalphone actually heard about Belial being lectured. Part of him feels glad, part of it smiles inwardly. He kind of regrets it for now speaking out sooner, since he thought none will listen to him knowing Belial’s position is higher than him. Turns out the others also reported to the manager out of pity. He hates being seen that way, but since it helps, he endures it. Still better than enduring the endless harassment.

“Sandy--”  
“Fuck off.”

Belial wonders how many times he got rejected in the past few days. Since ignoring also did nothing, Sandalphone will always cut him short now. Belial is happy enough to receive a response, so he will grin widely despite Sandalphone leaves right away after turns him down.

“Sandy--”  
“Fuck off, you piece of shit.”

Alright, it’s longer than usual but there’re surely more insults than usual.

“Your words are sharp as always. I like it~”

Sandalphone doesn’t even look his way, so he didn’t see the wink Belial sends to him. Being ignored again, Belial doesn’t come closer since Sandalphone is currently holding an iron pan. It’ll be hurt if Sandalphone hits him with that.

Belial watches him working. Indeed, Sandalphone becomes much colder ever since that kiss happened. Belial acts like nothing happened on purpose since he thought it’s just a mere kiss and nothing more. Seeing how Sandalphone reacts, somehow it makes him feel strange.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Sandalphone’s hand halts for a second, but then continue as if nothing happened.

“When did I not avoiding you?”  
“You seem to try harder lately.”  
“Do you even need to ask? Fuck off.”  
“So cold. I just want to show my love--”

Sandalphone glares again. His grips around the iron pan tighten as if ready to hit anytime.

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down.”  
“Say that again, I’ll make sure I’ll send you flying with this.”

Belial grins again, hands up as a sign of surrender.

“Alright, alright. I won’t say it. Put it down.”

Seeing Sandalphone shows no sign of putting down the pan, Belial had to backs out.

“Why are you so angry lately?”

A bad move, as Sandalphone’s face contorted even more.

“Fuck off now or I’ll throw this at your face!!!”

Belial got no choice but fled, since Sandalphone already lifts the pan as he speaks.

========

After that, Belial started to keep his distance.  
His eyes still on Sandalphone, watching from afar but not too far, but no longer trying to get close. Now he’s no different than a stalker. A little bit more, he’ll level up to a closet pervert seeing how hard he stares.

Sandalphone pretends like he doesn’t notice nor care. The deep stare really makes him uncomfortable, but at least Belial keeps his distance. He is sure if he made any comment, Belial will come close again, so he holds back from voicing it. The rest of his coworkers has voiced it enough for him, and Belial just hushed them off.

“Did something happened between them?”  
“I dunno. Seems like it.”  
“Maybe Belial harassing him?”  
“That’s what he did every day.”  
“Not that. I mean… Rape him--”

Sandalphone clears his throat as hard as he could.

“Can you guys stop gossiping about me when I’m here?”  
“But doing it behind your back is rude.”  
“Doing it in front of me doesn’t make it less rude! And stop spreading strange rumor!”  
“Then? What happened actually?”  
“What?”  
“You suddenly act like that, did he do something to you? Touching you where he shouldn’t?”  
“He always did.”  
“Then did he do something more than that?”

The memory of the kiss surfaced, and Sandalphone late to react. Seeing the change in his expression, the others fast to assuming things and loudly talking about it; from making out at public place to something more indecent like having forceful sex. 

Of course, Sandalphone denied everything. It’s embarrassing enough to be the center of gossip like this. Stopping it from getting wild is an even harder task since it leads to numerous questions. None which he answers properly, since he doesn’t want to accidentally let out the truth. His slipped out anger in the middle of it kinda shut them up, though.

“If he hears this, he’ll harass me again!”  
“Hear what?”

Sandalphone froze, scared to turn around to see Belial’s face.

“What are you guys talking about? Let me in, let me in.”

The others shift their gaze to Sandalphone. Feeling cornered by accident, Sandalphone couldn’t hold himself and lash out, kicks Belial in the shin and runs away.

 

That night after the shift end, Sandalphone just happened to be the one bringing the key for next week. It makes him rather restless for reasons, but seeing how everyone leaving one by one, including Belial, his worries bit by bit dissipated. 

After making sure every windows and doors are locked, he gathers his things and left as well. The road is partially empty around this hour since it’s not weekend. The cold wind somehow calms him down. He has been rather stressed from the strange turn of events happening to him for the last few weeks. It feels like his body couldn’t catch up and he longs for a good rest for the whole day. He’s too busy with his own thoughts, he didn’t notice someone has been following him ever since he left the cafe. When he’s about to make a turn, the one behind him grabs his arm and covers his mouth, pulls him to the nearest dark alley.

“Sssh, calm down. It’s me.”

Recognizing that voice only makes him struggling harder. Why is this pervert here? Has he gone mad and now planning to commit a crime for real?

“Don’t give me that look. I’ll let you go, but promise not to make a fuss. I just want to talk.”

Despite the thick darkness, at this distance, Sandalphone can see the sincerity in that eyes. In the end, he gives up and stops struggling until he’s being put down properly.

“The hell you want?”  
“I just want to say something important.”  
“Then say it.”  
“I like you.”

Sandalphone’s eyes widened.

“I like you.” Belial repeats, his voice is firm to show his seriousness, “It’s been a long time, but--”

Before he manages to speak more, Sandalphone hit Belial with the bag so hard until Belial got thrown to the floor.

“What… Did you just said?” Sandalphone’s voice trembles, “Like me…? After the constant harassment and endless bullying you did, you said you like me?”  
“I didn’t--”  
“You fucking did! YOU DID, YOU HEAR ME??!!!”

Sandalphone’s screams pierce Belial’s ears and he winced.

“You touches me! You feel my body! You kissed me! Which part of it is not harassment?!”  
“That’s--”  
“Don’t you dare to deny it!! I endure it all for what?? You think it’ll make me happy to have you invade my privacy?? And now you suddenly say that, fuck I want to kill you!!”

Rain of heavy hit from Sandalphone’s bag soon enough makes Belial’s body sore all over. Sandalphone still shouting while blabbering things in anger, all the things Belial did while harassing him whenever. The last thud from Sandalphone threw his bag on Belial’s face got him groans in pain for real, but he still said nothing in retort.

“Fuck you!!” Sandalphone is panting from his emotional lash, “You don’t need to harass me to make me fall for you, dammit!! I already am!!!”

Now it’s Belial’s turn to widened his eyes in surprise. Sandalphone screams in frustration for the last time before squatting down and hides his face on his knees. Still, Belial can see the red creeps into his ears.

Seeing how Sandalphone acts now, he couldn’t help but think he got even cuter than usual. He grins in response, happy to see such a rare sight coming from Sandalphone, then comes closer to gives Sandalphone a gentle caress on the head.

“Shall we date?”

Sandalphone doesn’t react, but when Belial about to retrieve his hand to give proper hug, the cold tone stops Belial from moving.

“If you dare to move, I’ll destroy your nuts.”

Belial couldn’t help but laughs and stay still.

“Please don’t.”

===============


End file.
